1. Field
The inventive concept relates to compression and decompression of digital data, and more particularly, to a digital data compression and decompression device for transmission of a digitized radio frequency signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an analog signal such as a radio frequency signal of a mobile communication is to be digitally transmitted through a transmission medium such as an optical line, an original analog signal is converted into digital data and then transmitted. The transmission speed is limited according to a transmission line. Therefore, when a radio frequency signal is transmitted through a digital transmission line having a limited transmission speed, the number of channels that can be transmitted may be limited. Therefore, when converting a radio frequency signal into digital data, there is a need for a technique for increasing transmission efficiency so that the amount of data to be transmitted may be minimized.